Peacemaker
by Ace Aero
Summary: ... You thought I was a write off? You better think again.


**Music: **Peacemaker by Green Day from 21st Century Breakdown

**Peacemaker**

"Hurry up Italy!" I screamed as I ran down the collapsing corridor. I then heard a faint whimper and a breeze past my face.

_Good… He got out safely. Now for- _"GAH!"

Something interrupted my thoughts. I turned in horror as I saw what had pinned me down.

_Then what was…_

"Tsk, tsk. Not so fast~."

"SCHIßE!"

* * *

><p>How long has it been since West disappeared? I don't know. Japan and I have been looking for him for a while too. I wonder what happened to the others that were missing. I know Japan only said that it was Germany and the Italy brothers, but… I can't help but doubt that.<p>

"Hey Japan! Ya got anything?"

The Japanese man quickly turned and lowered his head.

"I am sorry, Prussia-san. I have not located the whereabouts of any of the three."

I patted Japan's back.

"Hey, no need to worry! We both have experience. We'll find them in no time. I'm sure of it!" I beamed.

* * *

><p>Germany glared up at me from his place on the chair. Heh… Is it wrong to say he looks cute when tied up?<p>

I smiled. "Oh~ What's wrong now, Germany?"

He tried to say something under the gag, but it didn't go through.

"Don't struggle too much now; you don't want to lose any more blood. Do you?" I placed my knife near a cut on his neck. It was still bleeding, too.

Another insult through the gag, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Tell me Germany: Did you forget about that time?"

His eyes widened, but his head nodded a no in response.

"Hm? So you've never checked on me since then, yes?"

He bit on the gag and nodded a no again.

I lift his chin up with my finger. "Then you haven't been paying attention to me lately, have you?"

* * *

><p>The next World Meeting had already been called. Germany and the Italian brothers still haven't been found. Prussia has been allowed to represent Germany as long as he's missing. Spain has been taking care of all of the Southern Italian's work, while Austria was taking care of his brother's set. Needless to say, both didn't look to well, but they ran former empires… how was this tiring?<p>

Everything was going smoothly, until _that_ happened.

"Demands? What the hell's going on here!" I yelled.

"Oh… Never mind then. I thought you all wanted this German here back."

Everyone stared at the screen in shock.

_Dammit… Whoever captured Germany is smart… They're disguising their voice with some kind of voice changer._

I had already sent America out to find and track the transmission's signal. Hopefully he'll find it soon.

"What do you want?" Prussia hesitantly said.

"It's simple." Th- That can't be-!

"Resources, respect, and power."

* * *

><p>I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I punched in one last code. Hopefully there isn't another wall.<p>

_Click…_

I smiled. That means it worked! I checked the map next to me to see where the blinking light was located. My obvious thought was Russia… or China, yeah. Blame the commies. 's always good to blame the Reds.

My eyes widened as to who the light was on. But… but that can't be right! This thing's supposed to be 110% correct! But why…

I rushed out the door, hurrying back to the conference room.

* * *

><p>"Guys! I tracked the signal, but I'm not sure about it though. It's just too unbelievable!"<p>

"Well, what is it lad? Hurry up! The transmission ended just a while ago."

I pushed my glasses up and sighed.

"Rome, Italy."

Then suddenly all the nations in the room paled.

I heard Spain laugh. Not his usual cheerful laugh, but a sarcastic one. He placed his head in his hands.

"So these reports I've been hearing about are true…"

Another laugh. Oh God I think he's snapped.

"Romano… Lovi… They've been up to something. I've just been too oblivious to notice it…"

He stood up from his seat and started to walk out the door.

"You're not getting any information form me. I was too idiotic to notice anythi-!"

England, in charge of the meeting, spoke up next. It was a demanding order. I guess he saw Spain like this before.

"You're not going anywhere, Antonio. I'll make sure of it. As of now, you're not sane enough to go after them!"

"Says the man that still regrets every moment from 1783!"

_But that's-!_

England by now had charged Spain and held him to the wall by his shirt.

"You take that back right. _Now_."

Spain gave him a sadistic smirk.

"Make me."

* * *

><p>I smiled. The camera feed gave me a good perspective on what was going on, and it seemed like things were going smoothly. I can't help but feel sad for Spain though. Oh well… A loss is a loss.<p>

I win anyways.

_**Well, death to the ones at the end of the serenade!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the epic-awesome that is APH or the awesome-ness that is Green Day.

**A/N:** It _may _or _may not_ be the Italy bros. I only gave location, not name. :D I imply that it _may_ be Italy, but what about his brother? The captor was only one person. :D Oh… And Peacemaker went really well with this. Listened to the track while writing. (on loop) Creepy scary how it gives you chills while reading. I feel bad for doing that to Spain...


End file.
